With the proliferation of computing devices in nearly every aspect of modern life—from automobiles to home appliances—users increasingly desire seamless and intuitive ways to control these many devices. Because of this need, control devices have proliferated for these computing devices, such as a television's remote, a gaming system's gesture-sensing camera, a tablet computer's touch screen, a desktop computer's keyboard, a smart-phone's audio-based controller, or a microwave oven's button control pad. This conventional use of many control devices is expensive and fails to provide seamless and intuitive control desired by users.
This proliferation of computing devices has also increased many user's desire to integrate communication between these devices, such as to pass a song from a smart phone with limited audio capabilities to a home stereo system or a television program from a tablet computer with a small screen to a large-screen television.